


Unexpected Complications

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed bite, Fuck Or Die, Head of D.M.L.E Gellert Grindlewald, M/M, Magical Compatibility, Newt’s Creatures, Professor Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newts creatures are causing mischief again. Theseus finds himself stuck trying to find someone magically compatible to have sex with or he’s a goner.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander/Leta Lestrange(temporary)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, definitely not my normal ships that’s for sure. I’ve never wrote anything like this but I have been recently inspired to try it out. After having read some of the great work out there, and disappointed there isn’t more I decided to try myself at the pairing. It won’t be anything special but hopefully it will encourage more because I need more Theseus/Albus/Gellert in my life. We all do.

Theseus let himself into Newts flat, knowing his absentminded little brother wouldn’t mind and likely wouldn’t hear the door if he knocked. He was glad Newt was back in England for the moment and seemed to be residing here on a semipermanent basis. Although ever the wanderer, it seems that a certain dark haired American Auror had tempered his brothers more adventurist and wild nature lately. He made a mental note to send Tina another thank you basket.   
  
“Newt? You here?” He called out, stepping into his brothers disorganised and dirty living room. He winced at the state of it. Actual dirt, claw marks and muddy paw prints littered every surface. 

  
Theseus heard a bang and then a muffled, “coming” from the basement where Theseus pretended he had no idea of the illegal creatures kept below. As usual a few of the creatures had escaped into the living room, a niffler, a couple bowtruckle and some sort of pink and blue plumed bird. 

  
Theseus smiled as his little brother stumbled into the living room with a grin.

  
“Newt, its been to long” he greeted, striding forward and encasing his brother in a tight hug. Newt returned it and huffed against him. 

  
“I saw you last month” Newt muttered into his shoulder. 

  
Theseus pulled back with a smile, opening his mouth to retort when a sharp stinging sensation stabbed into his left hand and he saw the bird jump away.

  
Immediately the auror whipped his wand out and was about to send a hex and whatever attacked him when Newt jerked his wand out the way. His hex hit the ceiling and dust reined upon them.

  
Theseus turned to stare at Newt with an unimpressed look.

  
Newt flushed, “S-sorry, she didn’t mean any harm, honest. She was just ah-that is to say-“ his brother stumbled out his words, cheeks flushing pink. 

  
Theseus pursed his lips and eyed the strange little bird that had apparently bitten him unprovoked. Knowing his brother would defend the creature to his dying breath, the head auror waved off his excuses and instead looked down upon his hand with a frown. There was a small abrasion and a drop or two of blood. He waved his wand to clean the small wound.

  
“-not dangerous at all really-“ Newt continued to ramble only for Theseus to cut him off,   
“Newt, what did that bird do to me?” He demanded in alarm, as he noticed the bright blue, almost glowing veins growing from the small peck mark of that blasted bird.

  
To his frustration, the blood drained from Newts face while simultaneously his cheeks blushed furiously as his eyes darted away in seeming embarrassment. 

  
“Oh, I-ah, I hadn’t realised she’d gotten you” The magizoologist muttered, striding away and into his kitchen.

  
Theseus followed with frustration, holding his hand out like it was cursed, “Right, and I’m assuming you have a cure for this… poison?” He sighed.

  
Newt was riffling through his cupboards frantically before he stilled then turned around to Theseus, slowly, keeping his head down and muttering uncomfortably,

  
“Oh, no, there’s nothing I-I can do I’m afraid. But its quite an easy solution… just something you’ll have to do on your own… well-not-not quite on your on, rather-with someone, but that isn’t really-“ He rambled,

  
Theseus knew it could take his brother an age to get to the point, “Newt, how do I get rid of this?” He waved his hand in exasperation.

  
Newt flushed again, darting his head to the side and saying quietly, “You-you just need to have sex” He finished.

  
Theseus blinked in utter surprise and astonishment. He then let out a laugh, shaking his head. 

  
“How do you know-wait never mind, forget I asked” Theseus shook his head and then rubbed his temples in exasperation. 

  
“How long do I have before this… gets worse? I’m assuming it’ll spread” He sighed. 

  
Newt bobbed his head, “Ah yes, it’ll spread up your arm, continuing at a rapid rate until your entire body is paralysed if you don’t… copulate…. Within a few weeks” 

  
Theseus thanked Merlin than he had Leta waiting at home for him otherwise this would likely be a more embarrassment and uncomfortable situation to be in.

  
“Right” Theseus sighed, accustomed to the madness his brother brought, “And what are the side effects? Anything dangerous?”

  
Newt shook his head frantically, “Oh no, nothing to worry about. Depending on how long you have it, it’ll cause numbness, some trembling and twitching maybe but that’s it. Unless it spreads to the brain in which case you’ll start getting mood swings, uncontrollable violent outbursts-“ 

  
“-Right well, I wont let it spread. Will I be alright to leave it… until tonight?” Theseus said with some uncharacteristic discomfort. 

  
Newt flushed at the implication that he would be having sex with Leta that night. His head bobbed rapidly and he smiled up at his brother, “Definitely, should take a few days to start spreading at any rate”

  
Theseus’ shoulders dropped in relief. Considering the kinds of dangerous, illegal and extremely magical beings his brother ‘befriended’ a small bite that forced him to have sex was positively tame. It could have been much worse. He could have been bitten by a Baskilisk. Wonder what would cure him if that happened. Streaking through the ministry perhaps.

  
“Right well” Theseus cleared his throat, I have another…” He checked his watch, “Thirty five minutes of my lunch break left, you got anything to eat in here?” He said dubiously, eyeing the cupboards that looked like they had hay, jars of bloody meat and insects inside them.   
Newt smiled and opened a drawer with a small assortment of condiments edible for humans. Theseus sighed in both exasperation and fondness.

  
Theseus was glad he was able to return to work after his impromptu lunch with Newt. The magizoologist, although infuriating at times, was a good man and talented wizard. Theseus was glad he arranged another lunch in a weeks time with his wayward brother. It was good spending time with him that afternoon, despite the embarrassing peck. He couldn’t imaging having to fill in a injury leave form and handing it into Mr Grindlewald, detailing that he’d been forced to take leave by a little bird. 

  
Theseus tried not to flush as he strode through the Ministry halls with confidence as he imagined the look on Mr Grindlewalds face. His boss – head of the D.M.L.E – would likely sit back at his desk with one pale eyebrow raised, those disarming mismatched eyes boring into Theseus’ own and humming to himself in consideration. He would steeple his fingers together and his lips would twitch in amusement, “Compromised by a bird, Auror Scamander?” He would drawl.

  
Shaking himself from his errant thoughts of his boss, Theseus made his way to his own nice little office, a privilege he was given as head auror. 

  
As he passed the auror department, he nodded his head to his colleagues, immediately noticing as Mr Grindlewald entered the room. The head auror always noticed when his boss entered the room. Mr Grindlewald had such a dominating and heady presence that it was almost impossible not to notice. The head of the D.M.L.E was an incredibly powerful wizard and commanded the respect of whatever room he walked into, and most he didn’t even need to grace with his presence. 

  
“Scamander” Mr Grindlewald called out and Theseus gulped, striding forward to meet his superior spine straight and head held high.

  
“Sir” Theseus greeted respectfully, nodding and directing all his attention to the powerful wizard before him.

  
Mr Grindlewald eyed him carefully for a moment but Theseus kept his face impassive, like a professional. 

  
“Any word on the large seizure of dark artifacts from the department of Mysteries yet?” Grindlewald asked, cocking his head to the side as he regarded his underling.

  
Theseus relayed the information, pleased he had the foresight to check in with the unspeakables before his lunch. 

  
Mr Grindlewald nodded, a pleased expression flittering across his face, “Excellent, I can always count on you Scamander” He smirked with satisfaction.

  
Theseus tried not to swell up in pride at the praise from his superior. It was always nice to be recognised for his efforts. 

  
Grindlewalds eyes flickered down to his hand and then his eyebrow raised questioningly, “Something dangerous happen at lunch Scamander?” He drawled, and he shifted to a more casual stance curiosity lighting his eyes. Theseus would always be jealous of the way Grindlewald was able to behave in such a casual, almost teasing manner while still commanding utter authority. 

  
Theseus flushed at the observant words, cursing himself for being a light skinned red head as his cheeks had likely turned a dusty pink like Newts did. To his embarrassment he watched as Mr Grindlewalds mismatched eyes dropped to his cheeks and lingered there.  
Theseus cleared his throat, “No sir, just a small incident concerning one of Newts creatures. It’s nothing of consequence. It’ll be gone by tomorrow” He explained firmly, hoping that the issue wouldn’t be pushed.   
  
Mr Grindlewalds eyes raised to meet his, lingering for a moment before he stepped away, “As you say, Scamander, I’d like the report on the unicorn blood trafficking ring by this evening, if you could” 

  
Theseus nodded seriously, “I’ll have it done” He promised before Grindlewald walked away with a pleased smirk and a nod. 

  
Theseus resolved to keep the events of that lunchtime out of his mind as he spend the next few hours working on this extremely long report he hadn’t had the chance to start yet. 

  
Theseus was proof reading the twelve page report when a knock at his door startled him. His head jerked up and he blinked as Leta poked her head in with a gentle smile. The auror jolted in his seat.

  
“What time is it? I’m sorry I must have-“ He began apologetically only to be interrupted by his fiancé. 

  
“-lost track of time?” She finished for him, lifting her brows. Theseus flushed, quickly put the parchment in order and gathered his things to leave for the night, throwing his coat on. He could drop of the report on his way out.  
  
“I’m sorry Leta, I just had to finish this report and completely lost track of time. I’ll make it up to you” He promised with an apologetic smile.  
  
His fiancé hummed, looking amused, “I’ll be the richest witch in all of Britain for all of the times you’ve needed to make it up to me” She teased but with an undercurrent of exasperation. 

  
Theseus walked up to her and embraced her gently, “I am sorry, you know I don’t mean to” He sighed.

  
Leta returned his affection after a moment and sighed, “I know” 

  
“It’s just Mr Grindlewald-“ He began only to be cut off by Leta pulling back and looking up at him,

  
“-Asked for something to be finished by this evening?” She finished again.

  
The head auror smiled apologetically, “I am sorry, we can go out tonight for dinner if you like?” He offered, holding her by the small of her back and leading her from the room. Leta nodded with a pleased smile, 

  
“I thought you might say that, I took the liberty of making reservations at Dragons Desire” She said impishly.  
  
Theseus laughed as he began to ward his office as per proper procedure, “Did you now? Perhaps it’s a good thing I’ve been pulling longer hours with all of these fancy restaurants you insist I take you. If your not careful you’ll break my vault ” He joked.

  
Leta smirked at him and leant in closer, face inching towards his, “I’m a woman with expensive tastes, surely you know that by-“ She teased, face coming closer in what was almost certainly a kiss.  
  
“Scamander” A voice barked out and Theseus immediately pulled back from Leta, only to stand straight and nod respectfully at his boss.

  
“Sir” He greeted, pulling the file he’d intended to leave on his bosses desk and holding it out,

  
“I’ve got that report sir, is there anything else you need me for tonight?” He asked professionally. Theseus felt Leta stiffen at his side at the question but it was necessary. He had to know if it was alright for him to leave, aurors didn’t have fixed hours and his fiancé knew this. No matter how much it displeased her. 

  
Mr Grindlewald was frowning as he eyed Theseus and Leta, eyebrows raised and gaze lingering on the arm that Leta had snaked around his firmly as she learnt into his side.   
Those mismatched eyes lifted to stare directly at Theseus again, considering, “Date night?” He asked casually, ignoring the question. Theseus felt his heart rate increase. Why was he so nervous? So what if his boss knew he was going on a date? 

  
He cleared his throat and was about to reply when Leta inched even closer to him, plastering herself at his side and smiling serenely at his boss, “Why yes Mr Grindlewald, we are. We’ve got a reservation at Dragons Desire”

  
Grindlewalds eye twitched minutely as he leant back, posture straight and pose rather intimidating. Theseus knew his superior didn’t mean it – well, he didn’t mean it at times - but his rather domineering and powerful presence came across as intimidating quite often. Theseus reflectively wrapped his arm around Leta’s shoulder in the event she was nervous. His boss’ lips turned down a little as Leta turned her cheek to his chest with a pleased little smile.

  
Grindlewald hummed, rocking back on his heels, “Ah, lovely place, or so I hear… quite extravagant. I should take Albus he does love wasting my gold” Although the words were harsh, the fondness of his tone was undeniable when he spoke of his husband.

  
Leta stiffened slightly so he moved his hand to rub her back, Theseus knew his fiancé wasn’t fond of his boss. From her point of view, he was the man that called him away from her and took up most of his precious time. It was a rather ridiculous notion as it wasn’t Mr Grindlewald personally that called him away, it was his job, but if she wanted a face to put her irrational misgivings to then that was her prerogative. 

  
“He does love to spoil me, Mr Grindlewald” She grinned back, “Is there anything else my Theseus can do for you? If we don’t get a move on we will miss our reservation” 

  
Mr Grindlewald’s hand twitched and he pursed his lips. His eyes however stared intently into Theseus’ own as he hummed, 

  
“No, Miss Lestrange, you may have my auror for the night… but I want him back in the morning” Mr Grindlewald smirked, sending Theseus a wink before turning around and stalking away.

  
Theseus relaxed as soon as the head of the D.M.L.E was gone and ushered Leta out of the Ministry. 

Later that night, Theseus gasped as he thrust inside his fiancé, Leta clinging to his shoulders and keening and she shook around him. Theseus continued to thrust as he finished, panting and then rolling away to his own side of the bed.

  
Leta panted loudly in the quiet room, eventually her breaths stilling as she crawled over to him and sprawled herself across his chest. Theseus smiled a little down at her and kissed the top of her head. This was nice. It was nice having someone to come home to, someone to listen to his worries, spend evenings with and someone who gives him pleasure. Leta was a wonderful witch.

  
Theseus stretched out and as he was getting himself into a more comfortable position he froze, eyes staring widely at the back of his left hand.

  
The glowing veins were still there. 

* * *

Theseus stormed into his brothers flat, stomping loudly in the event his brother hadn’t awakened yet. It had been a long night. A long night of trying to get to sleep, staring at the darkened walls of his bedroom and cursing his brother. Newt had said if he had sex then these blasted lines would go away! Didn’t he? Yet here he was, the infuriating bright blue lines still lingering on the back of his palm.

  
Theseus banged on the door to the basement, knowing it was more likely his troublesome little brother was down there than in bed despite the hour, “NEWT” He yelled before striding into the kitchen and helping himself to his brothers meagre supply of tea.

  
The auror could hear hurried footsteps before the basement door opened and Newt hurried into the kitchen with a worried expression, wand raised. 

  
Theseus send him an unamused look as he busied himself with the tea. 

  
“What’s wrong? Is it Tina? Is there another wounded Grindlyow causing a ruckus at the muggle beach? Is it-“ He continued to frantically guess until Theseus cut in with a simply gesture.

  
He held up his still infected hand with an exasperated look.

  
Newts shoulders deflated and he blinked stupidly at the almost glowing appendage before looking away awkwardly, “Oh… did it… did it not work?” He asked rather stupidly,

  
“No, Newt it didn’t work” He bit out, turning around to pour his tea. Theseus took an immediate sip, relishing in the way it burned his tongue slightly. 

  
Newt was staring at him and frowning, questions in his eyes. 

  
“I thought you said if I had sex this would go away” He waved his hand accusingly at the magizoologist. 

  
Newt stared at him thoughtfully, face serious and looked to be considering his words very carefully, “I’m sorry Thee, I thought for sure… I mean, it should have worked. You did have sex with Leta, correct?” He asked, brows furrowed and expression vaguely puzzled as if met with an extremely strange arithmancy equation.

  
Theseus slammed his cup down on the counter, “Of course with Leta! Who would would I have-“ He began to shout indignantly. Newt held his hands up in a placating gesture,

  
“-Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I just… sorry, I guess I just assumed” He muttered, head ducking again and looking away uncomfortably.

  
Theseus sighed out, “Assumed what? Why didn’t this work?”

  
Newt paused, eyes darting up to his older brothers before looking away. Theseus saw the worry in his gaze though and swallowed. The auror gave Newt a few moments to collect himself,

  
“Well, there is another condition that needs to be met in order for the curse to be broken but I-I didn’t think that it was relevant here” He muttered, shuffling on his feet.

  
Theseus waited patiently for whatever it was Newt was trying to say.

  
Eventually his brother sighed, looking up at him worriedly, “Well it’s true that in order to be cured you must… ehm copulate… but it must be with someone who is… magically compatible”

  
Theseus blinked and stared for a long moment before frowning, placing his mug down again heavily.

  
“Are-are you saying me and Leta are not magically compatible” He demanded. 

  
Newt shook his head frantically, “No-not-not me. It’s just-if this didn’t work then it stands to reason that the conditions haven’t been met”

  
Theseus looked down at his feet for a few long moments, “that doesn’t mean anything” he declared, glaring up at his brother as if Newt had accused him of something. Newt nodded slowly. 

  
Theseus shook himself harshly and then let out a bitter laugh. 

  
Newt just watched him silently.

  
“I’ve got to get to work” The auror stated speaking with conviction and standing tall.

Theseus strode from the kitchen, his little brother scurrying after him,

  
“Thee wait-“ Newt began uncertainly. Theseus pursed his lips, ignoring the younger mans request as he stepped outside and apparated away.

  
Theseus threw himself into his work the next several days, studiously ignoring the creeping numbness and slight tremors growing up his left arm. He had taken to wearing gloves during work. His coworkers did not find anything unusual about this new fashion statement. This was because they didn’t see him much of him at all within the Ministry as he had taken to cloistering himself within his office. 

  
Leta had seen his markings one night and frowned as she questioned him. Theseus had dismissed her and told her it was nothing to concern herself with. Yeah, right. Guilt, shame and a creeping sense of anxiety clawed at his throat again. Dear Merlin, what was he supposed to do about this situation? Be an unfaithful partner or spend the rest of his life paralysed? 

  
The former Hufflepuff cringed at both thoughts, shaking his head and turning back towards his paperwork, throwing himself in with relish.

  
A knock on his office door had him waving his hand to unward the door and politely opening it whilst muttering, “Come in” though he didn’t raise his head. Theseus waited until he finished his sentence first before looking up. He then did a double take, Mr Grindlewald had darkened his doorway. His superior never visited Theseus, instead summoning the auror to his much more spacious office. Grindlewald stood somewhat casually against his doorframe, head cocked to the side and regarding him much like Newt did a particularly interesting creature.  
  
Theseus immediately shot up from his chair and straightened his attire, “Sir” He greeted awkwardly, clearing his throat. 

  
Grindlewald had a small smile playing on his lips and he sauntered into his aurors office, hand waving behind him to shut, lock and ward the door at once.

  
Theseus gulped. Grindlewalds attention dropped to his throat at the motion, only making Theseus more nervous. Those mismatched eyes lingered at this throat before they shot up to his own.

  
“Auror Scamander” Grindlewald mused, as he strode forward, the all-encompassing presence seemed much to large for his humble little office. There was something heady in the air, something charged, likely the other mans overwhelming magical prowess. 

  
“Sir” He repeated stupidly, not knowing what else to do but feeling pretty useless. He cursed himself internally, why did this man make him feel so wrong footed?

  
Grindlewald sauntered even closer, stopping just before Theseus’ private space was invaded and hummed thoughtfully, “I take the safety and wellbeing of my aurors very seriously Scamander” his voice was gentle. 

  
Theseus felt anxiety churn in his belly. It was clear his boss was leading to something and he didn’t want to consider about what. He held incredible respect for the man and the thought of displeasing him in any made the Hufflepuff nauseated. 

  
Mr Grindlewald, allowed his eyes to drop to Theseus’ gloved clad hand. 

  
Shit.

  
“It would be very… disconcerting to see my best auror not taking care of himself properly, wouldn’t it?” One dark eye and one light flickered up, regarding him seriously. Theseus tried very hard to keep his face expressionless.

  
Grindlewald continued, “I trust you will soon… take care of whatever ails you before I am forced to put you on administrative leave” He spoke softly, as if regretfully.

  
Theseus felt like he was punched in the gut. His eyes flew wide and he stared startled at his boss in almost a blind panic. 

  
“No sir-I mean yes sir, I-I will sort at as soon as I can” He promised fiercely as if swearing a binding oath. 

  
Grindlewalds eyes softened around the edges, his hand lifting up for a second before it dropped, “See that you do, Scamander” Grindlewalds voice was placating, almost soothing as if trying to calm a frightened creature. The effect on Theseus was instantaneous as his shoulders relaxed and breath escaped him in a large whoosh of air.

  
Grindlewald stood staring at him, eyes boring into his face. Theseus wasn’t nervous however, he was accustomed to this sort of unabridged attention from his boss. His superior was just a particularly intense man. His eyes held a certain gleam to them, now, however, that Theseus was unfamiliar with. He sometimes noticed it in his boss’ gaze as it sharpened in on Theseus, sometimes during an interrogation, out in the field after a particularly challenging duel or once in an aurors meeting. That was a strange day, some senior aurors were discussing a difficult case they had been struggling with. Theseus had been out on assignment for the past month and therefore was unaware of the situation. The head auror had glanced at the case file, piecing together the stilted pieces of evidence before declaring, “Bring Mr McTaggart in for questioning and his son. We will find probable cause and search his estate, it’s clear the articfact has been hidden cursed to remain within the boundaries of the families bloodline territory. I also suspect we will find more bodies or at the very least, parts of them within the soil of his greenhouse. Sick bastard has probably been using it as mulch for more illegal varieties of his plants ” the entire office went silent, staring wide-eyes at him in awe as if he had just accomplished some incredible feet.   
  
Grindlewald had given him that blazing look them too. It had made Theseus giddy for the rest of the day, fighting with the unprofessional urge to grin proudly.

  
But just as usual, just as that look appeared it disappeared as swiftly as a polite knocking sounded on his door. Theseus’ eyes flickered over to it disinterestedly while Grindlewald waved his hand to presumably undue the locks.

  
Leta poked her head in his a grin that faded on seeing her boss.

  
“Ready to go, my love?” His beautiful fiancé prompted with a term of endearment she had never used before. Theseus cocked a brow but nodded and begin the gather his belongings. 

As Theseus was stepping out of his office he heard Grindlewald call out softly, “See you tomorrow Scamander”

  
Theseus nodded to his superior, “Sir” before leading Leta away.

  
They had agreed upon another fancy restaurant that night, to Theseus’ dismay. Not that he didn’t enjoy a fine meal and pleasant atmosphere every now and then but the biweekly expectations of such extravagance were weary to a simple man like himself. But, he firmly reminded himself that this was what Leta was used to. As a wealthy pureblood her background was far different from his. She perhaps was accustomed to dining out most nights and holding pureblood dinner parties. The fact she only expected it twice a week was something of a compromise in the aurors mind, although they had never explicitly discussed it.   
  
Yes, they didn’t need to discuss such trivialities. They were always on the same page. Not magically compatible he scoffed internally. What did that even mean. Nothing of consequence, for that matter. 

  
They dinned at some high class Italian restaurant. Theseus was disappointed to see it was filled with Ministry workers, all purebloods, whom stopped by their table frequently. The head auror tried not to sigh, he had enough of this nonsense at work. Leta appeared to thrive, however, that’s all that mattered. She was born for this, the networking. It was only later when they were taking a moonlit walk across the beach that Leta appeared troubled. He hadn’t been aware at first, he was too busy relishing in the closest thing to silence he’d had since the entire day when his fiancé sighed.   
  
Theseus peered down at Leta, holding onto his arm, “everything alright?” He asked kindly.   
The silence he was met with had him frowning. With Leta Lestrange silences were often more telling than any spoken word. 

  
She ignored his question before saying softly, “So I spoke with a Newt today”

  
Theseus stiffened. 

  
His mind shuttered down almost and he grit his teeth reflectively before nodding once, “I see. How is he doing?” He asked measuredly. 

  
Leta was silent again for a moment, “were you ever going to tell me?” She whispered. 

  
Theseus stopped abruptly and closed his eyes in pain. Oh Merlin, she knew. She knew about this bloody bite, about what he might have to do or be trapped forever inside his own body. Damn Newt for going behind his back, damn that bloody chicken for doing this him. 

  
Theseus opened his eyes to see Leta standing in front of him, watching him carefully,   
“I-I was trying to find a solution” he excused weakly, trying to implore to her with his expression how sorry he was. 

  
Leta frowned, “Oh? It seems as if your in denial and burying yourself in work to avoid thinking on it” 

  
Theseus flinched but couldn’t deny it.

  
Leta sighed, stepping forward slightly and taking her hands in his. Theseus cast a wandless warming charm when he felt her chilled fingers. She smiled slightly at him, 

  
“It’s alright, I know your struggling with this. I don’t blame you” she said softly.

  
Theseus swallowed, guilt thick in his throat but didn’t speak. 

  
Leta looked him in the eye and said quietly, “I will not stand for being the one that destroys you Theseus, I won’t. I understand your position but I cannot in good conscious allow you to sacrifice yourself for the sake of our love” 

  
Theseus was watching Leta silently, guilt and relief in equal measured clawing inside of him like a trapped Cornish pixie. 

  
Leta continued, “if you need to… have relations with someone else to save yourself then you must”

  
Theseus stepped forward with a frown, towering over the witch before him, “I don’t want to” he whispered. 

  
Leta smiled at him somewhat hollowly, reaching up to cup his cheek, “I know Theseus… but one night with some strange witch won’t change what we feel for each other” her tone of voice was firm, self assured and everything he needed in that moment. However her dark eyes regarded him almost mournfully.

  
They had sat on the beach quietly for an hour, talking about this and that though most of the time was spent in silence. They had also come to an agreement.  
It was decided Theseus should go and stay with Newt for the next two weeks. During that time Theseus would… cure himself. They discussed it and agreed the best way was for him to apperate to some pub to pick up a willing witch. Theseus was never the sort to engage in such behaviour regularly but years back before he was Leta, he had picked up the occasionally bed partner. So he wasn’t unfamiliar with the entire process. It still didn’t feel right, though.   
  
Leta reached into her pocket and handed him a shrunken trunk. It seemed she had packed all of his things already. The auror didn’t know if it was because she was eager for him to leave or couldn’t bare the thought of him coming home and watching him walk out the door.

Theseus was exhausted as he said his goodbyes to his fiancé and apparated to Newts flat, his anger at his brother fading at the emotional conversation he had. Theseus actually knocked on Newts door this time. 

  
Despite the late hour, Theseus heard a crash and immediately the door swung open. His ruffled looking brother eyed him with worry lines, eyes flickering to his covered hand. 

  
“Thee, I-I’m sorry I just-“ Theseus shook his head to wave off his little brothers apologies. He didn’t blame Newt. Theseus himself would have likely been more overbearing if the roles were reversed. 

  
Newts mouth snapped shut with a click as he looked as his brother mournfully. Theseus reached forward to give Newt a brotherly hug. 

  
Everything would be fine. After these two weeks, things would go back to normal… wouldn’t they? 

  
So why did his parting with Leta feels so much like a breakup?


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in years, Theseus didn’t want to get up to go to work.   
  
The last time this happened the auror had embarrassed himself quite throughly in front of his boss and considered never going back to the ministry again. Some junior aurors had been jesting between themselves at Albus Dumbledore’s expense. Harmless teasing Theseus could just brush off but outright mocking and degrading the man had been too much. There had been a semi-formal duelling tourney held at the ministry that year. Senior officials weren’t allowed to compete, of course, as it wouldn’t have been very fair but junior aurors were permitted. Albus Dumbledore competed and had throughly and won the competition hands down, very clearly the winner. Some of the junior aurors, confident they could have bested their former professor had taken personal offence to the loss and were all mocking the powerful wizard. Theseus wouldn’t forget the stern words he had said to those junior aurors and the humiliating experience afterwards. 

“ _Shouldn’t you lot be doing something more productive with your time than sitting about and gossiping like bitter old hags? You’re only embarrassing yourselves with your unsportsmanlike conduct and this petty jealous behaviour. It is perhaps more obvious than the time you” – he glared at the young witch – “bombarded Professor Dumbledore with amorita laced chocolates every year for Valentine’s Day. Even_ after _you had graduated and should have the common sense to know how morally reprehensible your behaviour was, or you” he glared at the other two young men “had tried to break into Dumbledore’s personal quarters to steal some of his hair, in an extremely shameful attempt at trying to loose your virginities with polyjuice. Clearly the actions of two desperate fools but I can’t fault your logic. Even two dunderheads like yourself aren’t dim enough to realise that even a cheap knock off of the Professor is more appealing than you two pitiful wankers- don’t look so surprised, I did have a younger brother in the same year as you lot you know- maybe you should all be spending your time practicing your duelling, trying to expand your tiny minds by picking up a book, hell even trying to master some basic grooming spells so we aren’t subjected to your ugly mugs every morning. Maybe then you can be half as talented, powerful, self-assured, charism_ atic, _attractive and brilliant as Albus_ _Dumbledore” Theseus began in a calm, measured tone but by the end of his rant he was almost snarling in their faces._

_The offending three aurors had gone quite white and shame faced. Their embarrassment was obvious but the outright terror on their faces as they peered behind him had a gaping hole of dread growing in his stomach._

_An almost too firm hand on his shoulder had Theseus flinching,_

_“Interesting the little speech Mr Scamander” a dangerously soft voice crooned next to his ear. The three junior aurors were almost trembling in fear as Mr Grindlewald looked down his nose at them._

“ _You three – dismissed” he growled out darkly. They scrambled away._

_The auror saw his life flashing before his eyes as Grindlewald turned him around to regard him with a blank face,_

_“Quite the high praise, if I do say so myself…” He mused. Theseus couldn’t read the expression on the mans face, didn’t have the mental capacity to feel anything but utter humiliation, “Should I be concerned about your admiration towards my husband?”_

_Theseus felt like his brain shattered in that moment as horror overcome him, “No-no-NO sir, I don’t-I’m not- there isn’t- no feelings, sir, none at all! Well, not none but- no, oh, oh no”_

_Theseus was glad the entire room had fled.  
_  
It had taken months for Theseus to be able to look the head of the D.M.L.E in the eye. Grindlewald teased him relentlessly for years. Little amused smiles, forcibly casual enquiries or long searching looks. Theseus knew his boss was just trying to suss out his feelings for Albus Dumbledore. It had made his poker face completely impenetrable. 

Theseus scowled as he lay on Newts lumpy guest bed. Why was he reliving his old humiliation when there was plenty new for him to stew in?

The head auror reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen, feet bare, hair likely a riot on his head and Pj top halfway unbuttoned. His auror senses weren’t on point that morning it seemed, for when he entered the kitchen he blinked in surprise at seeing a guest in Newts kitchen. 

Albus Dumbledore had been watching the door as Theseus approached. The auror looked at the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in confusion. Why was professor Dumbledore at his little brothers house so early? It was the weekend, after all. 

Newt swivelled around in his kitchen chair and almost toppled over, “Theseus!” He exclaimed as if surprised his brother was there. 

Theseus raised a brow and watched as Newt scrambled up and began to make him a cup of tea. He nodded thankfully at his little brother as he sat heavily down at the kitchen table, feeling Albus Dumbledore’s eyes following him closely. He finally made eye contact with two probing bright blue eyes and nodded respectfully, “Professor Dumbledore” he greeted formally. 

Albus Dumbledore was watching him intently, eyes occasionally flickering down slightly but Theseus didn’t know at what. The professor smiled charmingly at him, “Good morning Theseus” he said fondly.

Theseus was glad when the mug of tea was placed down before him as he immediately wrapped it around his hands for something to do.   
  
Newt slumped back down at the table and looked at him anxiously, “um, I-I know you probably don’t want this getting out but-“

Theseus was halfway to taking a sip of his tea before he slammed it down on the table and glared at the magizoologist, “You told him” Theseus hissed in outrage. How many people had Newt told! 

Newt frantically shook his head in denial, “No, no, not yet, but I invited him here because I think he can help Thee” his brother said in a soothing tone of voice. 

Theseus’ lips thinned, feeling uncomfortable at the close scrutiny of Albus Dumbledore as he watched as if analysing every flick of expression on his face.

“I don’t think so. This is just something I’ll have to sort of my own” he replied imperiously. 

Newt scowled at him in reply, “Don’t be stubborn, there might be something I’ve overlooked, besides I know next to nothing about magical compatibility-“ 

“Enough” he bit out, desperately trying to ignore his suddenly quickening heart and flush crawling up his neck in embarrassment. Why did Newt not see how delicate this situation was? 

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few long moments before Dumbledore spoke out calmly, “I don’t know what the matter is, Theseus, but Newt has said you are in trouble. I do not want to impose myself when I’m not wanted but I would be very grateful if I could assist you in any way I can” 

Theseus stared down at the tabletop, mind whirling but knowing that despite his embarrassment that any help at all would be extremely useful.   
  
Theseus looked up at Newt and nodded, bringing his left hand up to the table and pulling his sleeve up to show the professor those blue lines.

Professor Dumbledore inhaled sharply, hand reaching out to grasp Theseus’ and examine the appendage more closely. The auror could see the professors hands gently caressing his own but felt absolutely nothing. He swallowed. 

“Some sort of creature bite, I imagine?” Professor Dumbledore’s voice was deep with concern, the worry lines in his face very prominent as he traced the distinct bite shaped bruise. 

Newt nodded his head, “Yes sir, it was a Diricawl, nothing too unusual. I know how the curse is usually sorted but…” he trailed off. 

Theseus could feel his cheeks redden, at both the topic of conversation and Dumbledore’s dark blue eyes boring intently into his arm and flickering up to his face.   
  
“…And I assume your usual methods were ineffective?” Dumbledore murmured, frowning heavily, eyes trailing the disturbing blue lines. Theseus noted Dumbledore clutched at his hand still.

Newt mumbled and then cleared his throat, “Yes well, the solution is to copulate with a magically compatible partner” he rushed out. 

Albus Dumbledore seemed to visibly halt his direction of thoughts, blinking several times before peering knowingly and almost darkly considering at Theseus. The head auror knew Albus Dumbledore was a powerful wizard but sometimes it was easy to overlook in his genteel manner. He was very aware of that fact as blue eyes that were almost too bright stared back at him. 

The moment was broken as Albus said murmured, “I see”. The Professor seemed to reluctantly drag his eyes away from Theseus. 

So many things spoken in those two words. It told him the professor understood that they had tried – he had tried curing himself with Leta and it didn’t work. 

Professor Dumbledore finally released his hand and sat back in the kitchen chair, expression deep in thought. 

The Scamander brothers shared an uncertain look. 

“I can certainly look into the issue” Dumbledore told them, “the good news is I am quite well read on the concept of magical compatibility but uncertain to how it relates to the curing of nefarious curses, I’m afraid. What do you know of this Newt?”

“Oh well-ah I believe it is an ability shared by female Diricawl to help others find compatible mates for copulation. You see, Diricawls usually live together in large flocks and the biting helps to ensure continuation of magical offspring by bringing together those magically compatible. Diricawl also partner for life but the males can be quite aggressive and fight to the death over females. I believe the bite also prevents unnecessary confrontation by providing a tried method of compatibility”

Theseus frowned at the explanation. 

Turning to Dumbledore, he noted the man was watching him closely throughout Newts explanation.

Albus Dumbledore hummed, “I will read upon the matter further and see what I can do to help” he smiled reassuringly at Theseus.

He felt rather comforted by this, knowing Dumbledore could help him. Maybe he wouldn’t even need to have sex with some stranger. 

Theseus let out an uncharacteristic soft and grateful smile towards Dumbledore, “Thank you Professor Dumbledore, it puts my mind at ease knowing I have your assistance” he said genuinely. Albus’ cheeks flushed a pink beneath his beard but he returned the aurors smile.

“It is no trouble at all, Theseus, none at all, and please, call me Albus” 

* * *

Theseus was irritable all day from his poor sleep the night before. He huddled inside his office, doing a mountain of paperwork and cursing that he’d agreed to work the weekend shift last month. The day seemed to crawl along at an insufferable pace. His mind wouldn’t stray far from his predicament and both the hopeful and worst possibilities. Perhaps Dumbledore would find a cure and that would be that. It sounded wonderful, but unlikely. Hopefully he would find a way to ensure him and Leta were magically compatible, providing another reasonable solution. But then… what if he did nothing? What if in his meddling it gets worse? Or he waits too long? 

The sat the entire morning, slowly getting through his paperwork with his thoughts raging. At lunch time, Theseus strode out the Ministry and wandered muggle London looking for something appealing to eat but his stomach too tied up in noughts. He returned to his office twenty minutes later, thankful Mr Grindlewald wasn’t scheduled to work that day and so his boss wouldn’t insist he eat something.

Waiting for him in his office, the head auror frowned at the small package and letter sitting innocently on his desk. His office had been warded and only a few people had access to those wards. It was likely a senior auror that had allowed themselves in, ignoring the proper procedure in waiting for him to return.

Theseus sighed as he waved his wand over the small wrapped parcel. Nothing sinister according to the ministry grade spells and a few of his own. Slumping down in his chair, he opened it carefully with his wand.

A watch.

It was rightly a beautiful watch of gold with thick dragon hide straps. He could feel the layers of protective enchantments practically humming from the watch. To his surprise there were no hands on the piece. He picked up the letter.   
  
_Dear Theseus,_

_I hope you are doing well. As per our discussion this morning I have hopefully come up with a solution that will be most helpful._

_I have sent you a watch which will point you in the direction of a magically compatible witch or wizard. I’ve charmed it extensively and have tested it myself. When worn the watch will point towards the nearest magically compatible partner. If no one compatible is in range the hands will not be visible. It will warm slightly in warning when someone compatible is in range to inform you someone suitable is near._

_I will keep researching the matter, of course, but I believe this may be helpful in the meantime. If you do decide to take matters into your own hands then you will know for certain if it will work._

_In the meantime, I hope you are managing alright._

_Sincerest regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_.   
  
Theseus read the letter carefully, twice, before turning back to the watch. As he lifted it, Theseus had to admit it was exactly the kind of watch he would wear. It was practical, suitable for work and going out but also casual and comfortable enough for everyday wear. The gold was perhaps a little much but it was elegant and beautiful in a way. He certainly wouldn’t buy himself something like this. Albus Dumbledore had lovely taste. 

Theseus shook his head at his wandering thoughts as he rolled up his right sleeve. The watch Leta had bought him as an engagement present stared back at him. He stared at it for a few long moments before slowly unclasping it and placing it on his desk, regretfully. His wrist felt empty for the few moments it took to clasp on the new watch. 

Theseus blinked as he turned it this way and that, peering at it from every angle and smiling at the comfortable fit. As if it was made for him. 

Thankfully, the watch was neither warm nor pointing in any direction at that moment. After about ten minutes the novelty wore off and he tucked his sleeve back down before turning back to his work. 

Theseus had forgotten about the watch in the hours to come. It was only when he was called into an unexpected department meeting towards the end of his shift that Theseus remembered. He had been listening intently as one of his aurors debriefed Mr Grindlewald when his absent scratching at his wrist started to annoy him. His watch was warm. Theseus felt his eyes go wide and then fly down to his covered wrist. He couldn’t see anything with the sleeve covered. Oh Merlin. He couldn’t very well roll up his sleeve to see it anyway, that would be incredibly rude and reasonable cause for disciplinary action. 

After what seemed like forever, Theseus’ resolve hardened. He wouldn’t look. He _wouldn’t_. For it didn’t matter who he was compatible with in this meeting. Everyone here was colleagues, he couldn’t -wouldn’t- sleep with any of them regardless.

The meeting seemed to drag on with Mr Grindlewald wanting more thorough information from his aurors and more general updates. 

Finally when the meeting had finished, he was dismissed for the day and Theseus felt incredible relief and coiling dread. He had the ability to know who would cure him. All he had to do was go out and… fix this problem. The hufflepuff was not one to shy away from difficult decisions or turn a blind eye to what needed to be done. He would go out, bed some stranger and then things would go back to normal. 

  
It would. 

* * *

Theseus stormed into Newts flat for the second night in a row, anger, desperation and fear curling in his gut. Four hours he had spent that night, four hours prowling pubs in Britain, France and Italy. It was just as much a miserable failure as the night before. Perhaps the damned watch was broken. But no, it still warmed slightly when he was in work. 

Bloody useless thing.

The only problem was that was the only time it seemed to ever react. It was surely dysfunctional. Yes, there was no way on earth that Theseus wasn’t magically compatible with at least one of the hundreds of witches he had passed that evening. In his growing frustration, Theseus decided he would even bed a wizard, if that’s what it took. A wizard would do in a pinch. After all, he wasn’t unaware of the beauty some men possessed so the idea wasn’t entirely unappealing, just shrouded in uncertainty. He’d never kissed a man before so it was unchartered territory, but if it needed to be done then who cared. Yet this watch still wouldn’t react, even to a few of the gentleman’s clubs he wandered into. 

What did this mean? Was this common? Or was it Theseus that was the problem? It didn’t help seeing his brothers worried face every night and morning. Newt watched the progression of the blue lines grow to his shoulder in alarm and started fussing over him, much like one of his creatures. All sensations in his left arm had gone and the ability to move his left hand was fading fast.

When he stormed in, Newt scrambled into the hallway and breathed, “did you-“   
  
“No” he replied curtly before making his way to the spare bedroom and locking it behind him.

Theseus sulked in his room the rest of the night, glaring at the blue lines on his arm that had at this point almost reached his shoulder. Bloody nuisance. 

The next morning at work, Theseus was sat yet again in some last minute interdepartmental meeting. This was the third day in a row and all of the aurors admittedly limited patience was all used up by this point. Theseus sat sat at the right hand of Grindlewald, listening to Halloway update their boss on his investigation, again.

As head auror, Theseus’ attention was normally be split equally to the report being given and keeping an eye on his aurors. It wouldn’t do for Mr Grindlewald to see them being disrespectful in a meeting, reflecting poorly on Theseus’ ability to lead. Today, however, there were eyes glazed over in boredom, yawns escaping and restless shifting and he didn’t really care. Mr Grindlewald didn’t seem too invested in the meeting either, despite being the one to call it.   
  
The watch was also tingling with warmth. He had his hand on his sleeve before his rational mind caught up with him, that curiosity niggling at him so incessantly he _had_ to look. 

The head auror eyed the clock face, fascinated that for the first time there was what appeared to be a glowing red arrow pointed north west. His eyes followed the trail automatically before they led him to Gellert Grindlewald seated on his left at the head of the table.   
  
The head of the D.M.L.E was staring at him intently, their eyes clashing almost audibly in the quiet room. Theseus’ usual stoic work façade had faded as he almost gaped at his boss. Mr-Mr _Grindlewald_ was magically compatible with him? _Him_? 

The moment lasted too long and not long enough, as soon as he gathered his wits Theseus’ eyes shot down to the table. His cheeks felt warm, to his horror.

Theseus couldn’t tell you what the rest of the meeting discussed. His thoughts and feelings churned anxiety inside him, too chaotic to put into words. To his embarrassment, his primary feeling was flattery and pride. _Fierce pride_. _He_ , Theseus Scamander, was magically compatible with _Gellert Grindlewald_. One of the most impressive, powerful and awe worthy wizards there ever was. An almost squirming feeling of pleasure settled in his stomach, like the butterflies of a first teenage crush.   
  
He also felt embarrassment. Grindlewald was his boss, and married to _Albus Dumbledore_ for Merlins sake. He was the last person Theseus should consider as a partner in any sense of the word. And he wasn’t even attracted to the man! _No_ , Theseus _wasn’t_. He would certainly have noticed by now. Yet now it seemed that the gate had opened in his mind, a tiny slither of light creaking open to consider that they were compatible and it seemed he couldn’t stop the floodgate of thoughts. _Intriguing_ thoughts.

He was in such a tizzy that the meeting ended and he didn’t even notice. Aurors shuffled out the room, talking to themselves and he sat there, frozen on his seat and boring holes into the table. 

A gentle but firm hand on his shoulder had him startling, wand in hand before his thoughts caught up with him,  
  
“At ease, Scamander” Mr Grindlewalds murmured. A lump formed in Theseus’ throat. He didn’t dare look up. 

His boss’ hand slipped from his shoulder, lingering slightly as it fell. 

“You seemed distracted” Grindlewald noted in a very matter-of-fact tone. 

Theseus swallowed, “I’m sorry sir-“ 

Grindlewalds hand returned to his shoulder swiftly and squeezed, “look me in the eye when your speaking to me” he commanded. 

All of his usual cool professional behaviour fled him in that moment as Theseus almost leapt out of his seat to turn to face his boss. He hadn’t had time to collect himself from his wandering thoughts and gulped as he stared directly into Grindlewalds mismatched eyes. They were dark but pleased, gaze almost lazy, much like a predator regarding their prey before striking. 

“That’s better” Grindlewald murmured, those eyes holding Theseus captured in a trance.

The air was heavy and thick with unnamed tension as his boss continued to simply stare at his auror before speaking in a quiet voice, “I see you’ve not yet healed yourself yet, Theseus” 

The head auror felt a jolt of _something_ throughout his body as well as a pleasant shiver trail down his spine at the use of his first name. It was so personal. 

He cleared his throat, “No sir-no yet” he croaked, voice hoarse and faint. 

Grindlewald raised a brow, “And why not?” The words rumbled, seemingly coming from the other mans chest. Theseus bit his lip, the other mans eyes dropping to the motion.   
  
“Its been rather complicated” Theseus confessed quietly, unable and frankly unwilling to remove his eyes from his boss’ attentive gaze. 

Grindlewald shifted slightly on his feet but eyes stayed firmly planted on his, “Hm, yes, so I’ve heard. A Diricawl bite was it?” He mused, voice rumbling like thunder. Surely a warning lightening was about to strike.   
  
Theseus should have been surprised at his boss’ knowledge but he didn’t have the capacity to feel anything but breathlessness and anticipation in that moment. Mr Grindlewalds mere presence was just so intoxicating, he commanded control of every person in his presence with a dominating ease that just _did things_ to Theseus. 

The auror nodded warily in response to Mr Grindlewalds words, “Yes sir” he muttered shamefully before his face flickered with irritation, “Professor Dumbledore informed you of my… predicament?” He got out, almost painfully. Theseus could feel his cheeks burning but kept his gaze steady. This situation was just so utterly ridiculous.

Mr Grindlewald smirked, “Indeed he did…” 

Theseus’ eyes dropped then, embarrassment welling up inside of him. Damn Professor Dumbledore for not being discrete.

His shifted slightly and Theseus was too distracted by his thoughts to notice Grindlewald had pulled the sleeve up to expose the watch.   
  
The head auror stared in horror as his interested gaze lingered on Theseus’ wrist, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips and an almost palpable pleasure swimming through the air.  
  
“Seems the watch appears to working” He drawled, eyes lit with satisfaction, “So what seems to be the reason for the delay? Does Miss Lestrange disapprove?”

Theseus felt shame well up inside him but answered honestly, “no no, It’s just been… _difficult_ , finding a partner” He murmured.

Mr Grindlewald’s expression visibly faltered, it seemed whatever train of thought had halted suddenly as triumph, satisfaction and a covetous gleam shone in his eye. He looked up slowly at Theseus and prompted, “difficult?”

Theseus nodded awkwardly. 

Mr Grindlewald inched forward, leaning into his aurors personal space. This close Theseus could see Grindlewalds pupils were blown wide, darkness covering most of his eyes and an electric static almost filling the air, an energy humming around the powerful wizard.

“How difficult?” He breathed, his sturdy frame caging Theseus into the table so much so he could feel the heat coming from the other man. 

“I-very difficult” He confessed. His heart was starting to race inside his chest and the watch continue to warm him as if mocking him. It seemed so ridiculous now, to not realise how compatible he was to the man before him. Magic practically danced between them, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was visible in the air.

Grindlewald hummed, “Am I the only one your watch has pointed you to” He promoted knowingly.

Theseus cringed but nodded his head reluctantly. 

Peering at his boss, Theseus felt completely and utterly overwhelmed. Overwhelmed and needy. It was a strange feeling, something foreign. There was an ache, a need inside of him that just wanted to be closer to the other man. One that made him want to arch his back and plead.   
  
Gellert Grindlewald leaned forward until his face was just inches from Theseus’. His eyes fluttered as he felt his boss breathing against his lips. 

“Would you like me to make it better for you Theseus?” He crooned, voice rich and smooth,

“Do you need me to take care of you?” Grindlewald leant back and reached a hand up to cup the back of Theseus’ neck possessively and look him in the eye, “It’s difficult-I know” He said soothingly, fingers trailing teasingly, “Men like us… our brilliance is as much a blessing as it is a curse but don’t fret my dear…” His head moved towards him slowly and Theseus knew in that instant what was going to happen. What Theseus _wanted_ to happen. What _couldn’t_ happen. 

“No” Theseus growled jerking his head away from Mr Grindlewald, a great flush of righteousness running through him, sweeping all of the want away. He shoved his boss back physically to create distance and looked at him with anger and disgust.   
  
“Mr Grindlewald - _Gellert_ \- how dare you make such a suggestion to me! Not only it is _completely inappropriate_ but you are _married_. Married to _Albus Dumbledore_ , a wizard I hold the greatest respect for! He certainly does _not_ deserve such shameful infidelity as this. You should be worshipping the ground the man walks on, you unfaithful prat. I am so disappointed, I had thought you were a better man than _this_. I will forget about this error in judgement for the sake of your marriage but don’t you dare do anything like this to Albus again or you shall have to deal with me” 

Grindlewald stood, wide-eyed and completely dumbfounded as he stared at Theseus. His expression was blanketed in shock and utter disbelief. His mouth opened and closed throughout his entire speech but no words came out. It was only when the auror was flinging his coat in and storming from the room that Grindlewald tried to talk,  
  
“Wait Theseus- you don’t-“ He began only for the angry auror to glare back at him furiously,   
  
“Go home to your husband Mr Grindlewald” He snarled before storming away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been ages. Not gonna lie, I've had major uncertainty about writing any kind of smut. It's not my usual and well a threesome between them is a lot! To be fair, I've been working in care during this pandemic so things have been hectic and well I've been dragging my feet. Oh well, not quite at the big moment between them but I'm getting there!

Theseus lay in bed the next day, not bothering to move when he awoke on his rare day off. What a bloody clusterfuck his life had become. What was he supposed to do with this situation? He couldn’t believe Mr Grindlewald propositioned him. Especially _right_ in the Ministry. The anger and offence was understandable but even more frustrating was the pleased hum inside of him. The giddy feeling deep in his stomach that fluttered with flattery, happiness and pride. Mr Grindlewald was such an impressive man. Handsome too. But ugh, he was married! Married to Professor Dumbledore for Merlins sake. 

Theseus didn’t bother to move, instead staring angrily at the ceiling wall in Newts tiny guest bedroom. When did his life become so bloody complicated? 

A gentle knocking at the door made his scowl deepen, “bugger off Newt” 

To his frustration the door opened, despite the privacy ward and extensive locks he’d put in place. Sitting up in bed he turned his glare to the opening door only for his expression to falter at seeing whom it was, 

Albus Dumbledore. 

Theseus swallowed nervously, suddenly very aware of his lack of clothing having stripped down to his undergarments the night before tumbling in bed. He kept the sheet over his waist but it did nothing to hide his naked torso. 

Professor Dumbledore gingerly stepped inside the room with a kind smile, blue eyes dropping to Theseus’ chest and lingering for a few long moments. 

It was at that moment that Theseus noticed something… something to his absolute _horror_ : his wrist was warm. 

_That bloody watch._

Theseus should have been more discrete, more subtle, more composed… but of course he wasn’t. Instead his eyes flew down to the wrist in alarm, staring at the glowing red arrow pointing directly towards Dumbledore then hastily shoving his hand over the duvet covers. 

An awkward glance at Dumbledore told him the man had obviously seen, seen and _understood_ what that meant. A comforting smile was sent his way. 

Theseus felt his face flood with heat.

Dumbledore stepped closer, conjuring a chair beside the bed and lowering himself down gingerly. 

Theseus felt he had to address the hippogriff in the room but didn’t know what to say. He could feel Dumbledore’s eyes continuously dropping down to his bare chest as if dragged by magnets before they snapped back up to his face, only to inevitably flicker down. 

“How are you doing Theseus?” Albus asked gently, deep concern and something intense in those usually calm blue eyes. 

Theseus eyed the very visible blue curse lines on his arm and sighed, “Been better I suppose” he replied stiffly. 

Dumbledore’s eyes softened to something sad and tender. He leant down closer to the auror and looked imploringly at him, 

“Is it painful?” He asked quietly. 

Theseus shook his head, “No, no. The area is mostly numb” he answered. 

The auror could barely look the Professor in the eye. This was the man who’s husband had made advances at him less than 24 hours ago. He was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Hogwarts had ever seen. Theseus only had the pleasure of two years of his teaching before graduation. But he’s been beyond privileged to work closely with the man many times. All of his spare time working as an assistant in those early years before the academy just to try and soak up as much knowledge and wisdom from the man before him. He was the first man Theseus had completely and utterly respected. The first time the auror had thought, “ _I would follow this man anywhere’._ Theseus couldn’t put into words how much respect and admiration he had for Albus Dumbledore and now here he was, practically a home-wrecker. It sickened him to know it would be _him_ that would break Dumbledore’s heart. 

He continued staring at Theseus and the silence in the room had gotten uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, “I know this is perhaps a bad time… but I felt that some things must be said” he said quietly. 

Theseus’ eyes closed as he realised Albus knew. He knew what had happened, “You spoke with Mr Grindlewald I take it?” He intoned. 

Everything was ruined. He could never look at Grindlewald the same again. His loyalty and respect in his superior had been shaken. Dumbledore would no longer request his assistance in Hogwarts related security matters or as a colleague in backup for dangerous situations related to his research. 

Professor Dumbledore looked down to his clasped hands and sighed a great big weary thing and nodded, “I did indeed, we’ve discussed it at great length last night and this morning” he admitted quietly. 

Theseus cringed but nodded. He felt like a dirty secret, a scandal. 

“Professor I-I’m so sorry” he stuttered uncharacteristically but very earnestly. 

Dumbledore looked sad and frustrated as he shook his head, “Don’t apologise Theseus. None of this is your fault, at all. This entire situation is out of all of our comfort zones and one can’t be expected to think rationally in such a situation” he continued quietly. 

Dumbledore paused before peering up at Theseus again, “That being said, Gellert's actions were beyond foolish and I truly hope, for Gellert's sanity, he hasn’t irrevocably damaged your view of him” 

Theseus looked at Dumbledore strangely, “I doubt Mr Grindlewald is overly concerned about the opinions of his underlings” he muttered.

A flicker of amusement dashed across Dumbledore’s face, “Gellert couldn’t care one bit if the entire Ministry despised him. In fact, I believe it would tickle him pink” the amusement grew and melted into fondness, “But of course, you would be the exception to that” he smiled warmly at Theseus. 

The younger man didn’t know quite what to say to that. Mr Grindlewald cared about Theseus’ opinion? It seems rather far fetched. 

“I was being truthful when I told you I was well read on the matter of magical compatibility” Dumbledore admitted quietly. The abrupt change in conversation had Theseus thrown off. 

“It has been a keen area of interest since I was a boy and I have spent many years experimenting with the phenomenon” 

Theseus was confused at this point but listening raptly to Dumbledore. The guilt was still eating inside at him but curiosity was overcoming that. 

He continued, “In fact, I have so much time experimenting I have become rather… attuned to the magical threads between people” Dumbledore paused then to peer at Theseus. He was still extremely confused. 

“I must confess, I’ve known for quite a while that you are magically compatible with Gellert” 

Theseus’ eyes widened in surprise and he inhaled sharply. 

Albus smiled something a little self deprecating and bashful, “And no doubt you have discovered this morning, about the magical compatibility between you and I” 

Theseus flushed at the reminder he was magically compatible to _Albus Dumbledore._ To his disgust, pride and flattery curled in his stomach. He was such a selfish fool. 

Dumbledore shifted a little awkwardly, eyes darting away, “I had gifted you the watch because I suspected you would have difficulty finding someone appropriately compatible. I’ve been very concerned you could not find anyone… a subject which me and Gellert have also discussed at length” 

Theseus stomach twitched painfully at the thought he wouldn’t find anyone compatible with him. 

The professor shifted in his seat, face the picture of discomfort as he admitted, “You should know I agreed that if it was required, I wouldn’t be opposed to you and Gellert together” 

Theseus face blanketed with disbelief. He stared at Dumbledore, completely blindsighted. He was sure his face must be quite comical with the wide eyes and mouth hanging open but his brain had stopped functioning. What the bloody hell. He had lost his mind, hadn’t he. 

Albus let out an uncomfortable chuckle, “I know it must seem entirely… unconventional to you but me and Gellert have been together a very long time. We are both entirely secure in each other’s affections and both well… inordinately fond of you Theseus” he smiled a little self-consciously. 

Theseus’ eyebrows were all but hidden in his hairline by this point. He just continued to stare disbelievingly at Dumbledore, coherent speech well beyond his capabilities. 

The Professor didn’t say anything for a long time. Perhaps aware that Theseus needed time to process this information but he did an admirable job of waiting patiently, politely minding his own business until the auror was ready to talk. 

“I-“ he began, still feeling utterly baffled, Dumbledore watched him intently. Theseus cleared his throat and tried to talk again, “I am flattered Professor truly-“ his voice was still tinged in disbelief but Dumbledore interrupted him, 

“Given the nature of our conversation, perhaps Albus might be more suitable” he said lowly, amusement lightly colouring his tone. 

Theseus flushed again and looked away, “Right Albus, thank you for the help and consideration you’ve shown me, both you and Mr Grindlewald but I believe it may be best to keep things strictly professional between me and your husband…” 

Theseus truly was going insane. In that moment Albus’ eyes glittered with heavy disappointment, appearing almost downtrodden. No that was ridiculous. The auror felt the need to justify himself, 

“It’s just, we work together-“ he began, a pleading note towards the end of his voice but Albus just stood up with an overly cheerful smile, 

“No need for explanations, Theseus, it was only an option if you should find yourself in dire straights. Please know the choice is always there if you continue to have difficulties finding a partner” another bright smile. Dumbledore then said his goodbyes and practically fled from the room. 

Theseus sat for a long time, staring at the bedroom door thinking. 

* * *

It was with great reluctance that Theseus shuffled to work the next day. His conversation with Dumbledore spinning around his mind like a graphophone on repeat. He had the same thoughts over and over again, but still hadn’t come to a definitive solution. This was all just so strange, unreal. His entire life had been spun on its head and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it. 

The head auror saw a few looks sent his way as he walked in. A few lingering glances, some worried frowns and a couple of satisfied smirks. Alarm shot through his spine. The cause was apparent when he saw the small note attached to his office door. 

_Come to my office, Scamander_

Grindlewald’s distinct handwriting stared back at him. Theseus contemplated quitting on the spot then. He contemplated just running away and letting the curse have at him. But he was no coward, even though he certainly felt like one as he strode down to Mr Grindlewalds office. 

The door flung open as he approached. 

Mr Grindlewald leant back in his chair, legs spread and fingers tapping on his lips as he regarded his auror. Theseus swallowed heavily and stepped reluctantly into the office. The door closed behind him, the ominous sound of a locking door behind him. 

“Scamander, take a seat” he motioned to the single chair across the desk from him. The head auror walked over slowly and lowered himself onto the seat. 

Mr Grindlewald’s gaze was penetrating, hypnotic and completely unreadable. 

“I understand you had a visit from Albus yesterday” he began. 

Theseus nodded his head once, firmly, almost defiantly, “Albus told me he’d given you permission to fuck me” the head auror threw out bluntly, bravely staring into Grindlewalds eyes. 

It had been Theseus’ intention to goad his boss but the pleased smirk and darkening eyes in response to his words made him feel like he’d taken a wrong move. 

“I don’t believe Albus and I had come to an agreement on those sorts of particulars” a filthy smirk was directed his way. Grindlewald leant forward in his seat, “is that what you had in mind Theseus? Is that what you would like? For me to fuck you?” He asked, voice lowering to a gentle rumble. 

Theseus felt himself flush. He hadn’t meant to imply anything of the sort, he hadn’t decided to take him up on his offer and he _certainly_ hadn’t considered the details. No he hadn’t. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and his eyes darted firmly to the ground, “Sir, I don’t believe it would be appropriate” his voice was firm. Resolute. 

Three seconds of silence, Theseus counted, before he dared to look up. Grindlewald was regarding him, sizing him up in a analytical manner. A shudder of dread bolted through him. As head auror, he had seen this look many times. It usually followed Mr Grindlewald being so damn persuasive, intimidating and bloody charming that any poor sod on the receiving end would buckle and bend to his will. This was not a good sign. 

“Of course, Scamander. If you would prefer to keep our relationship within the bounds of professional colleagues that is your prerogative” He acknowledged with a head tilt. 

Theseus’ shoulders dropped an inch. Perhaps he had misread- 

“However, as your superior I regret to inform you that you are to be put on leave for the time being. At least until you have sorted out your ailment” He waved a hand in the direction of Theseus’ cursed arm. 

Ice shot down his spine. He jumped from his chair, “This isn’t fair! You would put me on leave just because I won’t-“ he began to snarl. 

Mr Grindlewald was having none of his underlings subordination, however, the infinitely more powerful wizard rose to his feet fluidly, palms flat on his impressive desk and fixed Theseus with a penetrating look, 

“-I would put you on leave as you are in no state to be going out on assignments in your current condition. Personal preferences aside, I am your superior Scamander and I would be a poor leader indeed if I sent my men out in no fit state to protect themselves. Whether or not you accept my proposal I am still responsible for your wellbeing and safety and if I say you will be put on leave. _You will be put on leave._ Understood?” 

Theseus visibly backed off from the darkly commanding tone of Grindlewald. The obedient solider inside of him died a shameful death at his blatant disrespect towards his superior. 

The head auror bowed his head in submission and spoke calmly, “I apologise, Mr Grindlewald sir, that was entirely inappropriate” 

Mr Grindlewald regarded him for another few long moments before sitting back down on his chair. Theseus followed. 

“I had hoped after all of these years you would have more respect for me than to think I would try to blackmail my aurors into sexual favours” His voice was cold and displeased. 

Theseus flinched, “I do sir-I didn’t think, I was surprised and upset. I don’t think you would do such a thing” His cheeks flamed but he kept his head held high. 

Mr Grindlewald nodded once shortly, “I understand your discomfort with the idea, Scamander, I do. But you are my best auror and although we have kept things strictly professional the last several years I had thought – or perhaps hoped – that you held the same respect for me as I have held for you. That is why I offered myself, I believed I had created an environment in which you felt comfortable enough to come to me if you were in trouble-clearly I was-“ 

Theseus had never felt more like an errant schoolboy disappointing his favourite professor even during his time at Hogwarts. Shame, guilt and regret pooled heavily in his stomach, he would do anything for Mr Grindlewald not to be so disappointed in him. 

“I do sir” Theseus affirmed strongly, “I have the upmost respect for you, Mr Grindlewald” He breathed, running a hand through his already tousled hair. He clenched his jaw as he struggled to find words, “I do feel comfortable enough to come to you, sir, but given the sensitive nature of the subject I was… embarrassed and uncertain. I would _never_ have presumed to ask you to-“ 

Grindlewald interrupted with a pointed look, “You did not need to ask, Theseus, if you recall I offered” His voice was dry. Two mismatched eyes watched him, swirling with thoughts probably beyond Theseus’ comprehension. He continued, “I understand the circumstances are unusual, but I wanted you to know you had the option… and to put it quite bluntly I don’t believe you will find another suitable match” 

All of the air left Theseus’ lungs. He had suspected as much, of course he did, after the long nights of searching and Albus’ words the day before yet to actually hear those words out loud was devastating. 

Mr Grindlewald rose from his seat and sauntered to the other side of his desk, leaning on the edge and towering over Theseus with a serious countenance. 

“My husband is very well informed on the subject… but Albus is too kind hearted and optimistic to say this outright. There may not be any one else for you but the two of us. Of course, if crossing the bounds of professionalism is too much for you to handle” His voice became rather sarcastic and slightly mocking and he looked down at Theseus, “Then you have my permission to bed Albus. Either one of us would do” 

Theseus couldn’t look away but he desperately wanted to. Albus? Albus Dumbledore? Now his boss was offering to have sex with Professor Dumbledore. He was completely overwhelmed. 

“I’ve never slept with a man before” Theseus muttered, somewhat bitterly with a touch of childish protest. His heart pounded in his ears. 

Grindlewalds eyes darkened to something dangerous and triumphant. He leant closer to his auror and reached a hand out, drawing the tips of his fingers across Theseus’ jaw. 

“Don’t worry, my dear, I will take good care of you” He purred. 

Then suddenly, Grindlewald stepped back and stood upright, informing him in a brisk manner, “Join us after dinner tonight, we can discuss the particulars then to ease your mind. If you are still against this then we will do all we can to rectify the problem” He strode back towards his desk and turned back to his parchment. 

Theseus gaped for a moment of two before Grindlewald peered back up at him, “You’re dismissed Scamander” He said absently. 


End file.
